Basketball Trouble
by nightmistral
Summary: Kinda OC story. Usual set of SD chracters, plus the Shohoku allgirls soccer team. Mitsui lands a role in coaching them for the InterShohoku Society Basketball Competitions, and finds love in the midst of it all. Pls R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk or any of its characters... Blahblahblah... The rights for this belong to Takehiko Inoue. Only Aiko and a few others are my creations. ;P This is my first Slamdunk fic, so go easy, OK? No flamers plz!

Basketball Trouble

Chapter 1

**9.30am, English Class (Monday)**

Rei covered her eyes when she had finished reading the letter on her desk. Aiko, her desk partner and teammate, looked over with a teasing grin," Love letter again, Rei? Who's the moon-struck lad this time?"

Rei sighed," I'd rather it be a love-letter than this, anyday. And put aside your romantic quips or conclusions about innocent lads' feelings, this is the form for the Inter-School Societies' competition."

Aiko shrugged," What's so bad about the competition? The sport for this year can't be that difficult, can it? Last year was volleyball-"

"Doesn't this mean anything to you? We're history." Rei cut in, passing the envelope.

Aiko's eyes widened as she pulled out the paper and scanned the page," Basketball??? ... Is this the school board's idea of a joke?"

"Precisely. No one else - except Hien and Haruko play basketball. We need the points desperately. We're behind the minimum quota with just 5 points, and you know that the school's more than eager to cut so-called 'underperforming' CCAs because of fund trouble... ... So it's either reach the quarter-finals or get cut... ..." Rei paused, looking uncharacteristically grim.

Aiko frowned,"Not _that _stupid point system again!" Lately this year, Shohoku had decided to allocate a point system to each society and team in the school. It was based on the team's achievements, as well the individual's academic results. Needless to say, their grades were far from perfect, with the usual string of Bs and the occasional A or C. It was hardly enough to clinch more than 2 points on average.

Both of them winced as, behind them, Sakuragi let out a resounding whoop," Oh yeah! With this Tensai around, we will definitely win!!! Nyahahaha! Get lost, dirty fox!"

Naturally, this arrogant outburst drew a groggy 'Do'aho, I'm still better than you.' from Rukawa, Rei's brother, and the classroom promptly erupted in chaos as the daily epic battle 'Fire and Ice: War of Extremities,Episode No. 890' commenced. Rei rolled her eyes, shouting to be heard over the din of crashing chairs, girlish screams (from the fangirls of course) and hoarse yells of 'Baka Kitsune! Just you wait! I'm going to kill you!'

Aiko made an innocent pantomine of 'What? I can't hear you! No, really!', before smiling sweetly at Rei and fleeing. Rei, worried though she was, couldn't help but grin at her mischievious partner's antics. Aiko was never worried; in fact she was always ready for laughs and tricks, she mused as she picked up her sling bag, stuffing her books haphazardly inside as she dodged to avoid a random punch. Oh well. Yawning, Rei settled into the slow-paced, endless plodding of the regular school day.

**3.00pm, Soccer Practice (Monday)**

The Shohoku soccer team gathered around their coach, Ms Miyako, muttering agitatedly. Hien was the only one that looked remotely happy, but even her optimistic feelings was overshadowed by a pall of general gloom.

Akemi, the team captain, was in a foul mood. The team had not been doing well in the IH tournaments, winning only one game and losing two. Morale was at an all-time low, and it definitely didn't help that the school had come up with an idiotic point system that set them back even further; or even that Haruko and Kasumi, some of the best players in the team, was always late. Come to think of it, where were they, anyway? "Rei,did you see Haruko or Kasumi anywhere? Don't tell me they're late again! Where on earth _can _they be?" Akemi snapped at the vice-captain. Rei shrugged noncomittally, trying to hide a smile. She knew where they were, of course, but she'd never admit that to either the coach or the captain; both of them would probably have a fit. "I'll go and look, Akemi. Aiko, come with me!" Rei set off at a sprint, eager to get out of the captain's sight.

Five minutes later, Rei raced into the basketball court, her momentum nearly causing her to crash into Coach Anzai, if not for Mitsui's long arm supporting her shoulder. "Gomen me, Anzai-sensei! Thanks, Mitsui-sempai... ... I'm looking for Haruko and Kasumi..." she smiled sheepishly, brushing back raven strands from her face. Mitsui blushed beetroot as a questioning lapis gaze met his. "Er,er... they're... Well... we're discussing..." The lanky basketballer found himself inexplicably tongue-tied, and reddenned even more (if that was even possible, considering his current colour.) ;)

Fortunately, the arrival of a flushed Aiko saved Mitsui from his predicament," Rei! You cheater! You started running first! So that means I win!" she protested loudly. Rei shrugged Aiko's complaints off with practised ease, then catching sight of Haruko and Kasumi arguing furiously with the basketball team, with Anzai and Kogure acting as mediators, she turned to Mitsui confusedly. However, all she got was silence. Mitsui was staring into the distance with a dreamy look, the basketball hanging limply from his hands. Unknown to Rei, Mitsui was currently immersed in a daydream about her. In it, needless to say, he was the centre of attention on the court, three-pointers sailing in gracefully. Each time, the crowd roared in admiration, but the fangirls's screams were inconsequential His object of affection was sitting amongst the spectators, eyes shining as he scored effortlessly.

"Mitsui! MITSUI!" He was rudely wrenched out of his daydream by Akagi's roar. "What are you doing, teme kitsune!? Come here!" Sighing, Mitsui dragged himself over. "You and Kogure are going to coach the soccer team in basketball for the next three weeks. No arguing, do you understand?" Akagi growled. With his fist raised to deliver his special 'Gorilla Treat', compliments of Chef Akagi, he looked extremely menacing. Anyone would have to be crazy not to agree. Mitsui did his usual reluctanct act, grumbling indistinctly under his breath.

Sakuragi dropped the basketball in amazement," Miyagi! Tell me I'm not awake, man! Hisashi Mitsui, ex-gangster, _coaching _the _girl's _soccer team!? Why couldn't I have gotten that role instead??? I could've seen Haruko-chan everyday!" He sniffed forlornly at the sheer unfairness of the situation, and also at the fact that fate was determined to separate Haruko and him. Miyagi didn't reply. His jaws had hit the ground, and his eyebrows had shot all the way up to his hairline. Rukawa alone remained unfazed," Because, baka, you're too brainless to teach."

"NANI??? What did you just say, stinking fox!?" Sakuragi screamed, jumping up and down on the spot in rage.

Rukawa looked at him coolly," That you're too stupid to do anything."

Mitsui, Ayako, Akagi, Kogure and Miyagi sweatdropped. _Oh no, NOT again,_ all five thought simultaneously.

For the second time that day, the W.E (War of Extremeties) episode No. 891 broke out again. This time, however, even Akagi's Gorilla Fists and Ayako's fan were unable to break up the fight. Akagi ended up whacking any head that surfaced out of the fray, to no effect. "Enough, Rukawa, Sakuragi! Stop this brawl now." Although spoken calmly, Anzai's words had the desired effect. The two immediately halted the fray, standing up and glaring hatefully at each other.(at least, in Sakuragi's case. Rukawa was already falling asleep.) Rei hastily made an exit, followed by the rest of the soccer players, Kogure and a dreamy Mitsui.

**Basketball Practice Monday)**

**Mitsui's POV:**

Mitsui sweatdropped as Akemi's bank shot missed by a clear margin. With a supppressed sigh, he picked the ball up and demonstrated again. _How many times have I told her NOT to do that stupid jump of hers that so obviously sends the ball off tangent? _he thought frustratedly. _And she still expects it to go in... ... _Not for the first time, he regretted taking on this assignment. _But_ _then, it would have been a long chat with Akagi's fists and me experiencing double vision for three weeks. I wonder how Sakuragi puts up with those bashes everyday.He must have an extra-thick skull, man. _Mitsui sighed inwardly and kicked the fence bad-temperedly. Akemi was generally alright, but she had a way of being condescending at times, and it was that which pissed Mitsui off, and it was getting harder to control his rising temper. He sighed inwardly and strolled off, fibbing," I'll take a break for a while. Knee's giving me trouble. Just carry on with those baskets, I'll be back."

Mitsui strolled over to where Kogure was patiently teaching Aiko,"Hey, Kogure, mind swapping? It's been about an hour and a half anyway." He tried to sound as off-hand and casual as possible, but he suspected some of his frustration showed in his voice as Haruko grinned slightly. _Damn. So they know. _Kogure, as always obliging, nodded and headed off to the far side of the court. Mitsui had a feeling he would would get on better with Akemi than he did. His turbulent thoughts froze when he caught sight of Rei, and for a few minutes, silence reigned. Mitsui was racking his brain to say something, more than aware of the fact that all of them were gazing at him expectantly. _Mazui! What is up with me!? Everytime I see those lapis eyes, I lose my train of thought... ... I must look a fool; I can't help myself; would be nice to lose myself in them... No! Aargh!!! What am I thinking about??? I'm her sempai! Get hold of yourself, Hisashi Mitsui, you baka! Damn it!!!_

"Uh... Mitsui-sempai?"Aiko asked timidly, seeing that Mitsui was deep in thought.

"What? Oh, right..." Mitsui snapped out of his tangled reverie, feeling his face heat up about a hundred degrees. He wished that he could just run off for good, away from his conflicting emotions and every freaking thing around him. Kicking himself mentally, he picked up the basketball,"Alright, Kogure has already taught you most of the basics, now show me what you've learnt..."

**Three Agonising Hours Later (At least for Mitsui)**

**Micchi: **"Hey that's not fair! Haven't you had enough fun placing me in awkward situations and acting like a baka!?"

**Author: **"Whoops, sorry... But haven't you read the summary??"

**Micchi:** "GRRRR.."

Most of the team members had gone back, leaving only Aiko, Rei and Haruko in the basketball court, along with Kogure and Mitsui.

"I'll never get this right!" Rei muttered through clenched teeth as she tried to throw a three-pointer for what seemed like the zillionth time. She was perspiring like crazy, her shin ached from an accidental kick from Kogure, and, most of all, her arms hurt. "Rei-chan, just concentrate on the net, and follow what Mitsui told you. You can do it." Kogure, ever-encouraging, smiled.

_Yeah, right, when I've done this for the billionth-zillionth-trillionth time! Whatever. It doesn't bloody work!_ Rei fumed silently. Aiko and Haruko (no surprise) had caught on quickly, but she was still stuck here, shooting airballs most of the time.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, and focused, like she had done, so many times before. However, this time, she felt something was different. Certainly not Mitsui's gaze from accross the court, where he was supposed to be helping Haruko, but in the way she handled the ball. Rei began to understand Mitsui's instructions. She crouched, bending her knees slightly, eyes riveted on the net. In a swift motion, she brought the ball up with her hands, and flicked her wrists, allowing the ball to fly into the air and swish into the net. Kogure applauded," Not bad, Rei-chan! Try and see if you can get the ball in again before we wrap up." Rei flushed with victory, but composed herself as she took up the ball again. It sailed into the air and ate net.

With a sigh of relief, Rei flopped down on the ground and swigged from her bottle wearily. "I'm worn out... ..."

"Good try for a first. If you continue like that, you'll be as good as Micchi here in no time. Right, Micchi?" Kogure asked.

Mitsui nodded in agreement," Yeah..."

Haruko wiped away her perspiration," Rei, let's go now... Rei? Rei!"

Rei hardly heard. She had followed her brother's habit in dozing off to Lala Land, and was now fast asleep. The Inter-Society thingy could wait. Sleep came first and foremost in her priorities now.

End of first chappie

REVIEWS, please? Pretty please with sugar, cherries and M & Ms on top? I really need to know if it's sucky or good! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slamdunk or any of its characters... Blahblahblah... The rights for this belong to Takehiko Inoue. Only Aiko and a few others are my creations.

**TheNewKid25:** Thanks for reviewing and the encouragement. ;) smileys all round... ...

Enjoy, whoever bothers to read this. And remember, REVIEWS please! Your two cents' worth would be highly appreciated by this demented and insane author... ... bows and sweeps off top hat

Apologies for updating so late... quivers as readers glare 2007 was a streaming year for me, so I couldn't really slack off that much... Hahas. But now that's over and done with,let's get on with the fic:)

Chapter 2

**10pm, Shohoku (Monday)**

**Rei's POV: A Wishful Dream**

The roar from the crowd echoed in Rei's ears as she fought to hold her own and keep ahead of her guard. Her breath rasped in her throat, and she was painfully aware of her weariness. The Dutch defender had been at her heels almost all throughout the match, harrying her and denying her the chance of the ball. Her fuse was growing shorter by the second. All throughout the matches that she had played whilst in All-Japan Mixed Under 17s Soccer Team, she had never met another player that rivalled her in her speed. Never, until now,and, what's more; in the form of Van der Velte, the 16 year-old defender. _That was to be expected, _Rei thought wryly. After all, he was captain of the Dutch national team, which was no mean feat in an environment where everyone strove to be the best. And it didn't help that he had greater stamina than she did.

With an irate growl, Rei put on an extra burst of speed, trying in vain to shake off the persistent defender, only to be rewarded by a satisfied smile from the Dutch captain, pleased that he was breaking her down physically as well as psychologically. Rei felt a tidal wave of rage surge through her_. You know what, Van der Velte? This isn't over yet; not in a long while. If you want to thrash Japan, you'll have to break me first. And I don't break easy. You haven't seen me explode yet! _Rei fumed silently, glaring at the fluorescent orange jersey of the irritatingly smug defender. With Rei's rage came fresh energy; and with that burst of energy; came hope.

Sayuri, the Japanese captain, tensed as Kasumi passed the ball frantically, fumbling as she was harried mercilessly by Van der Holt. Ichiro scrambled for it, but the ball was knocked aside by Kries. _Damnit! Our attack is breaking down! _She fought down the instinctive panic that was flooding her mind and clouding her thoughts. 84:43. About less than six minutes to break the tie, or face hopping on the next plane home. _We've come so far, even beating Germany, the past Cup winners. We can't lose; not now... ... _Disregarding the dull pain in her ankle, Sayuri plunged on, her long stride eating up the distance between her and the midfielder. Nothing mattered except snatching the ball and evading the ever-vigilant Dutch defense long enough to score.

Kries was rattled at the captain's ferocious attack. He clearly hadn't expected the Japanese to retaliate so determinedly. _You'll learn,_ thought Sayuri dryly, unmoved by his wobbly feints. _Desperation and determination can do wonders to people. _He attempted to flick it past her, but was halted by her jockeying. Sayuri kept up her offense, edging around the panicked defender. _He's good, but not __that__ good. At least, not until the point that he can hold me back. _Moving speedily, Sayuri whipped the ball from Kries and curled it over to an open Ichiro. Ichiro wheeled sharply as the Dutch closed in on him, frantically searching for an open player._ Where on earth are they? _Grimly, he twisted the ball out of reach again. _I can't hold on to this any longer! _Miraculously, his desperate plea was answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of blue hovering on the fringe of the surrounding orange Nederlands jerseys.

Dodging a sliding tackle, he volleyed the ball towards his fellow teammate. "Rei! Over here!" _Please, catch it... ... _he prayed frantically, eyes anxiously tracing the ball's flight through the air. Rei glanced up and swung sharply, altering course to meet the ball. _Shimatta! The ball's too high to volley, and too low to head. _Behind her, she heard Van der Velte curse in Dutch as he fought to keep up with her._ Only one thing to do now... ..._ The other defenders raced towards her, hoping to box her in and steal the ball.

_Fools... _Gauging the distance and speed of the ball, Rei leapt straght into the air, flinging herself back in a powerful overhead kick. (or bicycle kick) Time seemed to slow down. Her boot connected neatly with the ball, sending it spinning, slowly, oh so slowly, backwards, towards the goal. Van der Velte, shocked by her unexpected move, stumbled back, nearly falling onto the pitch. The ball arced sweetly past the goalie's futilely grabbing hands and thudded squarely into the back of the net, causing it to balloon out with the force of the kick. The referee blew his whistle. 90:00. Japan vs Nederlands 4-3. The cheering of the masses escalated to an esctatic roar. Oddly, the referee's whistle blast didn't stop. On the contrary, it seemed to grow louder, escalating to a shrill pitch. _Nani!? What is he doing- where on earth am I???_ Rei thought wildly. The next moment, she jolted wide awake.

**Mitsui's POV:**

Mitsui swore as another car whizzed by him, narrowly clipping his bike. The enraged driver stuck his head out of the window and hollered several abusive comments after him, all of which were extremely nasty and sadly, could not be included in the fanfic due to strict censorship.

_Mazui... I just hope that she didn't see that... ... Oh heck, why did I even agree to this in the first place? _He stepped up the pace, peddling faster in a bid to get the errand over and done with, yet at the same time feeling a strange reluctance to end the trip. He didn't exactly know why, though. Just that he had a sort of...liking for Rei?? _Ack!!! _Mitsui braked suddenly, causing the bike to screech to a stop._Bakabakabakabaka! You do __NOT__ go there! You already have a girlfriend, remember? Misaki Taro, the loveliest girl in school!_

Just thinking about Misaki, however, made his mouth twist grimly. It was true that Misaki Taro was pretty. It was true that she was the most popular girl in Shohoku High, the beauty queen that drew smitten glances from guys and jealous glares from girls. But it was also equally true, on all counts, that Misaki Taro was fickle and demanding, and guys that couldn't meet up to her expectations were dumped without a backward glance. And he didn't want to lose her. She could be difficult all right, but he was certain of it - he loved her. He loved the way she smiled at him, tawny eyes sparkling in the sun, the way she cheered - for him alone, when he playing, loved how she spoke... in fact, every little thing about her.

"Uh, Mitsui-sempai? You're holding up the traffic..." A hesitant voice brought reality crashing back down on him.

"Na-nani!? Oh, you're awake..." Startled, Mitsui cast a look behind him, before promptly sweatdropping. A long train of cars had halted behind him, engines growling irately. The nearest driver, wary of the scarred cyclist, was on the phone with a traffic police officer, "There's a bicycle in the first lane of 15th Avenue that's causing a traffic jam. Can you please send officers to remove it- Nani? Of _course_the cyclist is there - Wait... You want _me_to go over and tell him to clear off??? Are you mad? I'm a motorist, _not_ a traffic policeman... I don't- I can't- What do you mean it's not a problem!? Wait-" But the traffic police officer had already hung up, leaving the driver ranting at the beeping sound of a disconnected line.

"The police? Oh, shit!" Upon hearing the the dreaded word 'traffic policeman' Mitsui swore and was peddling away as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Riding pillion behind him, Rei shook with silent laughter as she stifled a grin. _Who'd imagine that he, an ex-gangster, would be in such mortal fear of the police? _Admittedly, Mitsui _did_look slightly ludicrous as he made fled away from the long train of cars, and their fuming drivers.

The rest of the ride was less eventful and they soon arrived at the Rukawa residence, having missed a turn and a close encounter with a lamppost. Rei slid off the bicycle before reaching over to collect her bag which had been slung haphazardly over the handle bars. She gave Mitsui a quick smile, "Arigato Mitsui-sempai! It wasn't necessary really..."

Mitsui grinned back,"Iie. My pleasure, anyday. So... I'll be seeing you tomorrow, ne?"

"Guess so. Well, I'll be going then. Oyasumi nasai, sempai!" Rei turned to unlatch the door.

The shooting guard hesitated. _Just like that?_ "Rei!"

"Sempai?" Rei turned, darting an inqusitive look at him. "Ah... Um... I just wanted to say," Mitsui racked his brain frantically,..."don't be late for practice tomorrow." It sounded rather lame to him, and once again he cursed himself for being so hapless when it came to dealing with girls. _Especially girls that you like, _a sneaky voice whispered. Mitsui snarled mentally at the offender, _Shut up! _

"I won't be. Have a safe journey back! Ja matta ne, Mitsui-sempai!" A slight smile tugged at Rei's lips as she recalled the various encounters that they'd had with the other motorists and the occasional unlucky lamppost.

"Er, yeah. Oyasumi!" Mitsui wheeled his protesting bicycle around and headed off recklessly into the chill night, all the berating himself for being too quick with his words.

**Afternote (Courtesy of yours truly, nightmistral) :)**

Sorry it's going along pretty slowly. -- I couldn't really think of much, but the next chapter will be up soon. I promise. This fic's not dead yet, no matter how long it takes. Once again, I'd really appreciate your reviews, so send 'em in! Cheers, and to all Arsenal FC fans, that was a WHOPPER of a match against Man Utd!!! We held our own even though the odds were stacked against us... so it proves that Nani, Ronaldo, Tevez and Rooney aren't invincible as they appear after all! Vive la Arsenal!! ( smirks at the Manchester United players, who glare back threateningly)

**Rooney: **One day, I'll really show that nightmistral who's the best team in the EPL. (clenches his fists)

**Other Man Utd players:**Yeah! (and then boo at the fic writer, who runs away to Mitsui)

**Nightmistral: **(From behind Mitsui) Hmmph! Say whatever you like - Arsenal's still top of the table!!! Nyahahaha!!

**Man Utd Players:**Shuddap!! We won the season last year, we're gonna do it again!! Bye bye Arsenal!!!

**Mitsui: **Will you _please _stop clinging on to my shoulders!? You're not exactly a featherweight you know. Anyway, I've got to go for training now! (pushes nightmistral away and jogs off to the basketball court)

The Man Utd players slowly advance on nightmsitral, readying their fists (and football boots)...

**Nightmistral: **AARGH!!!! YASUKETTE!!! SAVE ME, SOMEBODY!!!!(Sprints away as fast as possible)


End file.
